Freddy Fazbear's Musical Universe 1
Freddy Fazbear's Musical Universe '''is a [https://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Five_Nights_at_Freddy's '''FNaF] style game created by ''0luap2003''. PS: You are NOT allowed to create a fan game about this page or edit this page, you need to have my permission and my approval. Synopsis Freddy Fazbear's Musical Universe is a horror game set in the 21st century that contains futuristic animatronics and a dark history behind. Backstory In 2005, a couple of friends founded a new establishment in New York, the duo Rafael and Joey founded the Freddy Fazbear's Musical Universe pizzeria. At that time, they had released a prototype of this pizzeria, but, they did not have a good result, and now in 2005, they re-launched the pizzeria with new animatronics, new place, new security and the best service in the region. But... Something very bad happened. One day, was having a birthday party at the establishment, there were lots of kids, loud music, lots of pizzas and everything, but that day, the birthday boy was playing with a group of his friends, and the owner, Rafael, was watching them for nothing would happen to them, but in a matter of seconds, Rafael went mad, he went to the back of the pizzeria and put a Musical Freddy costume and called the childrens to the back, and murdered them in cold blood, without leaving traces or evidence. So, the police were called, and they discovered that the children's bodies were inside the animatronics costumes, because they were with a bad smell, so the establishment was closed and the company of Rafael and Joey took a lawsuit, that the establishment closed for 5 years. But, Rafael was arrested, right? No, he was not, because he don't left any evidence, the cops did not find the costume or any mark of blood or object left by him. So, what will happen now ? See the next in chapters... Animatronics * [[The Master|'The Master']]; * [[Musical Freddy|'Musical Freddy']]; * [[Musical Bonnie|'Musical Bonnie']]; * [[Musical Chica|'Musical Chica']]; * [[Musical Foxy|'Musical Foxy']]; * [[Musical Golden Freddy|'Musical G. Freddy']]; * [[Musical Shadow Bonnie|'Musical S. Bonnie']]; * [[Endo Fredbear|'Endo Fredbear']]; * [[Endo Freddy|'Endo Freddy']]; * [[Henry the Elephant|'Henry']]; * [[Blink the Elephant|'Blink']]; * [[Ellie the Elephant|'Ellie']]; * [[Musical Fredbear|'Musical Fredbear']]; * [[Musical Springbonnie|'Musical Springbonnie']]. Mechanics Segurity Room Mechanics: * Noises: Be very careful with the noises that you make, these noises can irritate animatronics who hate noises, so beware. * Temperature: Temperature is a factor that you need to worry about, there are animatronics that are activated through heat, if your room is too hot, turn the temperature down quickly, or it will be too late. Notes: Your room will be 15 degrees celsius. The maximum temperature is 30 degrees celsius. * Doors: The doors are your main friend here, they will help you defend against the animatronics, but, they spend energy, a lot of energy, so be careful and be an economist. * Duct Door: The duct door, is a small door for you to defend against the animatronics that comes through the ducts. It does not expend energy, however, after a certain time closed, it will open automatically. * Ventilation Pipes: The ventilation pipes, at first don't expend energy because they are off, but when you turn them on, they spend 3% of your energy and make a lot of noise, but they decrease your temperature, leaving your room at 10 degrees celsius. They also have the function of heating the ducts, which is very effective in animatronics that comes through the ducts, there is a tip, but be cautious. * Flashlight: The flashlight is also a very effective thing against animatronics, i mean, not all, just those who don't like light. It does not expend energy, however, it has batteries that need to be charged over time, and this battery charging expends 1% of your energy, so avoid using the flashlight at unnecessary times. * Fan: Ah, the dear fan, this best invention created to kill the heat is here too, it helps to cool your room, but by comparing it to the ventilation pipes, the pipes win, but anyway, the fan spends 1% of your energy, and you can turn it off and on. Notes: The fan makes noise too. Locations Locations: * Cam 01 '''- '''Show Stage; * Cam 02 - Dining Area; * Cam 03 '''- '''Bathrooms; * Cam 04 '''- '''Kitchen; * Cam 05 - Pirate's Cove; * Cam 06 '''- '''Parts and Services Room; * Cam 07 - Supply Closet; * Cam 08A and Cam 08B '''- '''Left Corridor; * Cam 09A and Cam 09B '''- '''Right Corridor; * Cam 10 - Alley. Ventilation/Pipes Cameras: * Cam 11 '''- '''Kitchen Ventilation; * Cam 12 - Bathroom Ventilation; * Cam 13 '''- '''Parts and Services Room Ventilation; * Cam "14" (P) '''- '''Left Ventilation Pipe; * Cam "15" (P) '''- '''Right Ventilation Pipe; * Cam "16" (V) '''- '''Office Ventilation; * Cam 17 '''- '''Alley Ventilation. Gameplay You need to survive in this establishment until 06:00 AM, check the cameras and avoid being killed by the animatronics, and at the end of all, you will earn your payment, 900 dollars ! Yay ! Nights * Night 1 This is your first night, you're going to do absolutely nothing, seriously, you'll just listen to the phone guy talk until the night over. * Night 2 The second night will be a bit more active, this time some animatronics will attack you, but, not all. * Night 3 On the third night the things will be more serious, now it will have more animatronics that will attack you. * Night 4 The fourth night will be harder, this time all animatronics will be active, more aggressive and faster, so watch out. * Night 5 Ah, the fifth night, your "last" day of job, as it is your "last" day, the things will become more aggressive, much more aggressive. * Night 6 And here we are, on the sixth night, the night that you'll be screwed, the most impossible night to be passed, you have no chance at all. HAHAHAHAHAHA Custom Night: So, here we are in the Custom Night, here you can choose which animatronics will be active, you can also deactivate some animatronics too or if you prefer, choose some of the challenges and earn points with them. Pretty cool, huh ? Challenges: * Golden Freddy: All animatronics in the impossible level. * Cupcake Challenge: All animatronics on the hard level. * Musical Circus: Musical Freddy, Musical Foxy, Musical Fredbear, Endo Fredbear, Endo Freddy and Musical G. Freddy on the hard difficulty. * Old Pizzeria: Henry, Blink, Ellie, Musical Foxy, Musical Fredbear, Musical Springbonnie and Endo Fredbear on impossible difficulty. * Top Shelf: Musical Freddy, Musical Bonnie, Musical Chica, Musical Foxy, Musical G. Freddy, Blink, Ellie, Henry and Musical S. Bonnie on impossible difficulty. * Bottom Shelf: Musical Fredbear, Musical Springbonnie, Endo Freddy and Endo Fredbear in the impossible difficulty. * The Bizarre Ones: Musical G. Freddy, Musical S. Bonnie, Endo Freddy and Endo Fredbear in the impossible difficulty. Endings Good Ending To unlock the good ending, you need to make a kind of a 100% game, you need to listen to all the phone calls and survive every night without dying. And when you survive every night without dying, a cutscene will appear, showing some animatronics dialoguing with you. Bad Ending To unlock the bad ending, you must be dead on the following nights: Night 3, Night 4 and Night 5. After you have died in those 3 nights, 3 cutscenes will appear after your death. And on the fifth night, after you complete it, you will unlock a secret custcene, in this custcene you can see Anschluss with the corpse of the protagonist in his arms taking him to a Musical Freddy costume. True Ending To unlock the true ending, you need to be killed by Musical G. Freddy on the last night. After his death, you will come across Musical G. Freddy talking to the protagonist and after the conversation, Musical G. Freddy will disappear and the protagonist will fall to the ground. Secret Ending To unlock the secret ending, you need to be killed by Musical S. Bonnie on your last night. After being killed by Musical S. Bonnie, you will play a minigame, and in this minigame, you play with The Master and need to follow Musical S. Bonnie to a room, and this room is nothing less than the back of the pizzeria where it happened the children murder, after you get there, you will see Red Man in a Musical Freddy costume, and he will run out and the minigame will end. Notes: I will create pages for each ending. Phone Calls Night 1 Temporarily (still have a few paragraphs to add) Complete Guide So, now I'll pass the guide on how to survive the 5 nights of this fan game, so let's go: Corridors Animatronics: These are the animatronics that come through the corridors, both by the left and the right: * Musical Freddy; * Musical Bonnie; * Musical Chica; * Musical Foxy; * Blink; * Henry; * Endo Freddy; * Endo Fredbear; * Musical Fredbear. To prevent these animatronic to kill you, you need to close the doors, both the left and the right, and then you will be safe. Left Corridor Animatronics: These are the animatronics that come through the left corridor: * Musical Freddy; * Musical Bonnie; * Musical Foxy; * Musical Fredbear; * Endo Freddy. To prevent the attack of these animatronics, close the left door. Right Corridor Animatronics: These are the animatronics that come through the right corridor: * Musical Chica; * Blink; * Henry; * Endo Fredbear. To prevent the attack of these animatronics, close the right door. Ventilation Animatronics: These are the animatronics that come through the vents: * Ellie; * Musical Chica; * Musical Bonnie; * Henry; * Blink. To prevent the attack of these animatronics, close the vent door on their face. Pipes Animatronics: These are the animatronics that come through the ventilation pipes. Warning, you need to be very careful with them, because if they stay too long in the ventilation pipes, they can raise the temperature of your office, so be quick, and here they are: * Ellie; * Henry; * Blink. To prevent the attack of these animatronics, you need to warm up the ventilation pipes quickly, and then, cool down your room. Halucination Animatronics: These are the animatronics that teleport to your room and that are not detected by the cameras: * Musical G. Freddy; * Musical S. Bonnie. To prevent the attack of these animatronics, just look at the monitor and, puff, they gone. Heat Animatronics: These are the animatronics that are activated by the heat and get faster too; * Musical Freddy; * Musical Foxy; * Musical G. Freddy; * Henry. To prevent the attacks of these animatronics, you need to low the temperature of your office. Cold Animatronics: These are the animatronic that are activated by the cold, that is, when your room is below of 15 degrees, they get faster, and they are: * Musical Fredbear; * Musical Bonnie; * Blink. To prevent the attacks of these animatronics, you need to warm up your room, but not too much, leaves at least in the 19 or 20 degrees. Music Box Animatronics: These are the animatronics that need a doubled care, because, if you don't spin the music box, this can be fatal to you, and they are: * The Master. To prevent the attack of this animatronic, you need to spin the music box and don't let the music run out. Flashlight Animatronics: These are the animatronics who don't like light: * Musical S. Bonnie. To prevent the attack of this animatronic, plug the flashlight on him. Secrets/References/Easter Eggs Secrets: Musical Foxy on the first night: If you on the first night do absolutely nothing, Musical Foxy will come to your room and kill you. Henry's Distraction: On the first night, you have a 5% chance of being distracted by Henry, but what kind of distraction ? Easy, a eyeless halucination. SpringTrap's Clue: If you pay attention, on Cam 17 you will see two bunny ears against the wall, and one of those ears is broken. Unknown Endoskeleton: On Cam 17 too, if you pay attention, you will see an unidentified endoskeleton in a trash can. May be Endo Freddy or Endo Fredbear... References: The Cake: On Cam 04, you can see a cake on top of the sink with a little card written: "The Lie", this is a reference to the Portal game. [https://freddy-fazbears-pizza.fandom.com/wiki/Freddy_Fazbear Freddy]' Poster': On Cam 06, you can see a Freddy Fazbear poster next to a Musical Freddy costume. Nightmare's Eyes: At random times, if you go on Cam 17, you can see Nightmare's eyes looking at you. Easter Eggs: XXXTentacion's Face: On the wall in the right corridor, you can see a drawing of XXXTentacion's face. "Bolsonaro Was Stabbed": In the supply closet, you can find a newspaper that says: "Bolsonaro was stabbed in Juiz de Fora, Minas Gerais." The Plush: In the parts and services room, you can find Fredbear's plush, but, he has bright eyes... Unused Content 'Toxic Bar' The Toxic Bar, originally, would be added in the game if you stay for a long time with the mask. However, after the removal of the mask, the toxic bar was removed together. However, the toxic bar would come back, in case of some animatronic from Cam 17 would stay in the ducts for too long. But of course, I decided to remove it. 'Phone Guy in Custom Night' The Phone Guy would be added on Custom Night, but i change my mind and I decided to add him in Ultimate FFMU Night. 'Mask' Just like the toxic bar, the mask would also be added, however, I decided to remove it and recycle it in the second game of the saga. The mask does not have a defined image, because I will still create it. Trivia * The Master appears in the Custom Night, but his behavior is the same of the Puppet from FNaF 2, he is active, but he does not appear on the selection screen; * It as the first game of the saga, contains more than 5 animatronics present in it; ** Not mention the "special apparitions". * Originally, The Master would appear in the second game of the saga; * The Phone Guy in one of his calls, makes a clear reference to the first game of FNaF; * This is the only game in the saga that the title screen shows the animatronic totally dark; * [[Anschluss|'Anschluss']]' '''is the only animatronic of the second game that made an appearance in the first game of the saga; * In the bad ending, 'Anschluss' makes a reference to an episode of the fourth season of 'Adventure Time. ** The episode that makes reference is ''Sons of Mars''. '''Rating Awesome ! 10/10 - 4 votes Good ! 9/10 and 8/10 - 3 votes Ok 7/10 - 1 vote Meh 6/10 - 0 Poop 5/10 and 4/10 - 0 Horrible 3/10 - 0 THE WORST 2/10 and 1/10 - 0 Gallery FFMU 1 (Tittle Screen).png|'FFMU 1' Tittle Screen (v.1) FFMU 1 Cam Map.png|'FFMU 1' Cam Map FFMU 1 Vent Map.png|'FFMU 1' Vent Cam Map FFMU 1 (Custom Night).png|FFMU 1 Custom Night Screen Category:Games Category:Paulotheplayer Stuff Category:Work in progress